Massage
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Draco anda estressado, mas Harry tem a solução para fazê-lo relaxar. Escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não dói d fórum 6 vassouras. Amo quem lê, mais ainda quem comenta!


**Título:** Massage

**Autora:** Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen

**Beta:** GirlOfAvalon

**Sinopse:** Draco anda estressado, mas Harry tem a solução para fazê-lo relaxar.

**Disclaimer:** Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, mas aqui eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho. Assim sendo, eu não ganho nada escrevendo, além de diversão. Plágio é crime.

**Classificação:** M ou NC-17, como quiserem

**Aviso:** é slash, ou yaoi. Isso significa que temos dois meninos se agarrando e fazendo sexo. Não gosta, alt + F4. Gosta? Divirta-se e comente!

_Escrita para o Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor não Dói, do fórum 6 Vassouras. Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo para um projeto, reviews seriam muito apreciados._

**Massage**

- Draquinho? – Harry riu quando Draco bufou.

- Você sabe que eu odeio ser chamado assim! – o loiro exclamou, irritado.

Claro que Harry sabia, por isso mesmo chamava. Quanto mais furioso Draco ficava, melhor era o sexo.

- Não fique tão bravo, Draquinho...

- Será que eu vou mesmo ter que te bater!?

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Draquinho...

O loiro já estava ficando vermelho. Harry também, mas de tanto segurar o riso.

- O que você quer de mim, Potter? – Draco sibilou, num tom que anunciava sinal de perigo.

- Chega de gracinhas – o moreno declarou, sorrindo de um jeito que o Slytherin não gostou. – Andamos trabalhando demais. Você está estressado, eu também. Precisamos de férias.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços.

- Só se forem férias de você.

- Não, meu amor, você não vai ter esse prazer – respondeu Harry, ainda sorrindo. E se ele não tirasse aquele sorriso idiota dos lábios, Draco o faria sofrer. – Eu planejei um tempo de descanso para nós. Consegui quinze dias para mim e para você.

Draco estalou o pescoço. Mas que maniazinha mais infeliz essa que ele tinha! Só pararia no dia em que quebrasse aquele pescoço de boneca de porcelana. E que isso jamais acontecesse, Harry não saberia viver sem aquele pescoço.

--------X--------

_Quinze dias depois..._

- Você pretende me seqüestrar e pedir resgate, é isso?

- Vou pedir resgate para quem, Draco? Para a sua ex-noiva? Ou para a minha, talvez? – Malfoy cruzou os braços e bufou. – Bem, já que você está se comportando como uma criancinha mimada, receio que terei que levá-lo – Harry pegou a mão do Slytherin rudemente e rodopiou, carregando-o consigo.

- Que diabos estamos fazendo aqui!?

- Vou ter que pedir que confie em mim?

- Eu não confio em você.

Harry sorriu calmamente e não respondeu, apenas saiu andando. Draco se viu obrigado a segui-lo, já que nem imaginava onde seria esse "aqui".

O sol brilhava intensamente sobre o mar azul e a areia branca. O dia estava quente, e o cheiro de água salgada invadia as narinas de Draco. Os dois homens pararam, apenas para observar brevemente o mar. Harry posicionou-se atrás de Draco, beijando-lhe o pescoço. O loiro jogou a cabeça para o lado, dando-lhe mais espaço. Harry pousou as mãos suavemente nos ombros dele e massageou-os.

- Olha ali, nosso casebre... – ele apontou para uma casinha minúscula à beira da praia. Draco observou a pequena cabana, esforçando-se para manter os olhos abertos.

Harry saiu de perto dele. Draco mais uma vez o alcançou, mas não disse nada.

Potter e suas mãos! Draco não sabia se sentia vontade de cortá-las e mandar mumificar ou de lançar um feitiço para mantê-las em contato permanente com sua pele.

O moreno abriu a porta da casa, fazendo um gesto para que o outro homem entrasse.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas. A cama estava forrada com lençóis de seda prata, o cheiro das velas aromatizadas lhe invadiu as narinas e um sorriso de lado se formou em seu rosto ao ver uma garrafa de vinho sobre o criado-mudo.

- Como você pretende me fazer relaxar, Potter?

- Vou te fazer uma massagem – disse Harry em seu ouvido.

Draco se arrepiou. Adorava ouvir a voz do moreno sussurrada em seu ouvido, embora jamais pretendesse admitir isso em voz alta... Ou talvez admitisse, no momento em que os lençóis de seda estivessem esquecidos no chão junto com suas roupas, altura em que seus pensamentos já não seriam mais coerentes.

Das muitas coisas que Harry aprendera no tempo passado na academia francesa de aurores, massagem devia ser a melhor, embora Draco nunca tivesse experimentado o serviço com um clima tão... apropriado. Talvez isso só não superasse a descoberta feita lá, de que Harry tinha preferências variadas em termos de sexo. Preferências que culminaram com noivados terminados, um apartamento dividido pelos ex-inimigos de escola e um mês de manchetes para os tablóides bruxos.

Empurrando Draco com gentileza até a cama, Harry suavemente começou a massagear as costas do loiro, passando óleo de rosas pela pele de alabastro em movimentos circulares, enquanto Draco relaxava progressivamente.

Malditas mãos! Pensou o Slytherin, enquanto sentia seus ombros cederem sob as mãos mágicas de Potter, que continuavam deslizando, apertando os pontos mais tensos, ou então apenas circulando a pele em movimentos delicados que nem condiziam com a habitual falta de gentileza nos gestos do Gryffindor.

O corpo de Draco estava quase completamente relaxado sob Harry, que continuava a massageá-lo lentamente, espalhando mais óleo de rosas por suas costas, alcançando os ombros, apertando um pouco o pescoço e descendo até abaixo da cintura.

Harry sorriu ao ouvir um gemidinho escapar de Draco. Revirou os olhos e subiu as duas mãos até as laterais do pescoço dele, encontrando nervos repuxados. Apertou-os, fazendo movimentos para acabar com a tensão.

- Ai! Você está louco, Potter!? Eu não tinha percebido que seu objetivo era me enforcar.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – e apertou o ponto tenso com mais força.

- Você tem problemas, seu imbecil!?

- Já disse para ficar quieto.

Draco engoliu em seco quando a massagem parou e o barulho de tecido caindo no chão se fez ouvir por um instante. Não foi preciso se mover para adivinhar que Harry estava se despindo. O moreno, então, deitou-se completamente sobre ele, as mãos agora massageando as laterais do corpo, descendo até as coxas, subindo de volta até os ombros.

Foi difícil virar e ficar de frente para Potter, os peitos nus colados. Aquelas mãos infernais que não paravam de percorrer a pele pálida, encharcada de óleo e agora, suor.

Os lábios se tomaram num beijo furioso, enquanto os dois corpos eram massageados pelas mãos e por todo o resto, já que o contato era máximo e não havia nenhum pequeno espaço entre suas peles.

Draco respirava de forma ofegante enquanto Harry traçava uma linha de beijos e mordidas por seu peito, passava a língua pelos mamilos e descia, até encontrar o elástico da cueca boxer do loiro. Harry retirou-a lentamente, sua língua trabalhando num tipo de massagem diferente do que havia sido feito até então. Draco soltou um gemido alto.

Harry voltou a encará-lo nos olhos, enquanto posicionava-se com os quadris colados aos do outro, as pernas do loiro entrelaçadas ao redor de sua cintura. O movimento dos quadris de Harry foi acelerando progressivamente, fazendo Draco gemer e pedir sempre por mais, enquanto os lábios se tomavam e se separavam, buscando contato com pescoço, queixo e orelhas.

Merlin! Uma massagem havia se transformado em sexo... Malfoy ofegou novamente, sentindo Harry se mover dentro de seu corpo, e agarrou os lençóis com força, enquanto apertava os olhos e os lábios, arqueando as costas em direção ao moreno. Mais algumas investidas, gemidos incoerentes e suor escorrendo, e os dois alcançaram o êxtase exatamente ao mesmo tempo. Uma massagem havia se transformado em excelente sexo, Draco precisava admitir.

Apesar de ser um babaca, Potter era bom de cama, e sua sintonia com Draco era tão boa, que dificilmente um precisava esperar pelo outro. Tudo acontecia em perfeita sincronia. Potter e seu timing de outro mundo!

- Relaxado, Draquinho? – perguntou Harry com um sorriso maldoso.

Draco se virou confortavelmente na cama, tão entorpecido e cansado que nem se deu ao trabalho de se ofender. Apenas assentiu preguiçosamente, tomando os lábios de Harry num beijo suave e lento, segurando os cabelos negros desgrenhados e úmidos de suor.

- No fim, você até que serve para alguma coisa, Harry...

- Também te amo, Draco... – o loiro não respondeu, apenas se aconchegou nos braços de Harry e adormeceu, sentindo as mãos do outro mais uma vez percorrendo suas costas em uma massagem suave.

--------X--------

_Três meses depois..._

Os dois chegaram do trabalho com o dia quase morrendo. O sol enchia o apartamento com nuances de laranja, enquanto o céu se tingia de tons avermelhados e roxos, chegando ao azul-marinho bem no alto. Harry atirou sua mochila, chaves e todas as outras coisas na mesa, pisando forte. Draco deu uma risadinha maldosa enquanto o seguia para dentro calmamente. Harry andava estressado com os problemas no Ministério e tinha motivos de sobra para tensão. E Draco simplesmente não podia deixar de se divertir com aquilo.

Harry parou perto da janela da sala, suspirando. Revirou os olhos ao ver que três garotas conversavam animadamente na janela em frente, uma delas sentada no parapeito. A que estava sentada acenou, contente, corando em seguida, e as outras duas riram, acenando também. Ele respondeu a contragosto, enquanto Draco apenas fez um leve gesto com a cabeça. Essas meninas do 311... O dia em que Harry estivesse com seu humor um pouquinho mais nebuloso, elas veriam o que ele faria com suas lunetas...

- Irritado, Harryzinho? – perguntou Draco, lutando para não rir.

- Não sabia que você tinha tendências suicidas, Malfoy.

- Ah, Harryzinho, eu tenho a chave para te fazer relaxar.

- O quê, você vai me dar poção para dormir, vai me aplicar tranqüilizante de cavalo? Ou vai me estuporar mesmo?

Draco não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas sorriu, arqueando as sobrancelhas daquele jeito que sempre fazia Harry se perguntar se devia se excitar ou temer o que viria a seguir.

Chegaram à porta do quarto. Harry a empurrou enquanto abria os primeiros botões da sua camisa e estacou, como se tivesse dado de cara com uma parede. A decoração do quarto estava simplesmente fantástica! Ele sorriu com a familiaridade das velas, dos lençóis de seda e do vinho na cabeceira e até sua alma se arrepiou quando sentiu Draco envolvendo-o com os braços e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Vou te fazer uma massagem...

E o moreno não teve dúvidas de que aquela fora a melhor massagem de toda a sua vida!

Ainda ligeiramente ofegante, Harry considerou as vantagens de ocupar um cargo de chefia no Ministério. Talvez devesse se aproveitar mais de todo o estresse da vida de auror e passar a reclamar mais do trabalho, ou talvez devesse infernizar mais a vida de Draco no escritório, ou ainda poderia se mostrar irritado com as meninas do apartamento em frente, que viviam a espiá-los com aquelas malditas lunetas.

Qualquer dessas situações poderia render belos frutos, com certeza!

Definitivamente, Harry precisaria trabalhar aquelas idéias.

Qualquer coisa por uma boa massagem...

--xxx--

**Notas:** cinco meses por uma fic de quatro páginas e meia? Cada um na sua (e eu odiei o final)...

As meninas do 311 que estavam na janela: Adri Potter, GirlOfAvalon e eu! Estávamos planejando colocá-los no Youtube... que o Harry não nos ouça, não quero pensar o que ele pretende fazer com nossas lunetas...

"Massage" significa "massagem", tanto em inglês quanto em francês...

Harry seme para mim foi uma vitória e tanto, se bem que, para mim, eles revezam, mas eu nunca tinha conseguido escrever meu bonitinho seme, então... Reviews? Lembrando que críticas são tão bem vindas quanto elogios. ^_^

ESSA FIC É DEDICADA À GIH KITSUNE, A LEITORA DOS SORRISOS, QUE TA SEMPRE POR AQUI, LENDO, FAVORITANDO. VALEU, LINDA!!!!

Malfeito feito!

01/02/09


End file.
